technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2002/Day 4
Day 4 was the fourth of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 21st March 2002 and served as the fourth episode for the third series of Techno Games. Events Football Mighty Mouse & Wolf vs Snowstorm and Kat's Whiskers Celestrial Terror & Smash 'n' Grab vs A.A.T. & Savage Toaster Note: Played later in the episode. Swimming Cyber Duck vs Crocotron vs Eric the Eel II vs Doggy Paddle Deluxe vs Erica 2 The race began and Doggy Paddle Deluxe shot right out in a boost of speed with Cyber Duck following suit leaving Eric the Eel, Crocotron and Erica behind. Doggy Paddle Deluxe sped its way to the finishing line in a record breaking time of 16:34 seconds. Cyber Duck was further on ahead as Crocotron followed in third while Erica seemed to start swimming to the side and towards Eric the Eel. As Cyber Duck got closer to the finish, Erica slammed into the side wall and was now in third as Crocotron seemed to have dropped back at some point. In the end it didn't matter as Cyber Duck got to the finish in a fast time with Crocotron swimming its way to third 20 seconds later to be then followed by Erica 20 more seconds later leaving the much slower Eric the Eel to finish much later after the other had finished. That said this marked one of the few times all robots had finished the Swim. Qualified: Doggy Paddle Deluxe & Cyber Duck Splash vs Hydrodeuce vs Cetacea vs Brutosaurus vs Bob Immediately, Hydrodeuce swam ahead of the pack as Splash dived immediately to the side wall, but the current Bronze Medallist Brutosaurus shot out ahead of Hydrodeuce with Cetacea just behind the two. Bob seemed terribly dead in the water to begin with and did not move as Splash also giving up. In a comedic twist, Brutosaurus' poor driving causes the decoration on top of the robot to fall off as it charged towards the finish at a clumsy but rapid way. Despite the damage, Brutosaurus finished at an amazingly close time of 16:41, just a few milliseconds off the World Record. Hydrodeuce eventually gets to the end of the pool at a decent time of 24:09 seconds while Cetacea had just made it to the halfway point. Almost a minute later, Cetacea made it to the end to claim third place. Qualified: Brutosaurus & Hydrodeuce Sumo Hell Bound vs Big Bro Both robot tentatively meet in the centre as Big Bro circles around Hell Bound who managed to push Big Bro from the side. The two robots dance dangerously close to the edge with Hell Bound on top but soon Big Bro turned and wedged underneath and proceeded to ram Hell Bound off the ring. Winner: Big Bro Storm Chaser vs Chip Chip was the faster machine as it charged towards Storm Chaser pushing it back. Storm Chaser escapes where Chip backs up for a charge. As Storm Chaser turned it moved forward, just as Chip made a charge and drove itself off. Winner: Storm Chaser Lightweight Sprint Daisy vs Krocatron vs To Follow On Bug Box vs Whizz vs I Like Spike vs Big Foot Scuttle vs Strut vs Cyber Snail vs Lovebug Assault Course Shred vs Technomoth Cobra vs Hell Bound Submerged Swimming Don't Tell 'Im Pike vs Neptuna vs Yellow Botmarine vs Drainpike vs Hen-Ray Both Yellow Botmarine and Drainpike got the head start, speeding away neck and neck leaving all the other behind. Hen-Ray had some sort of steering problem and ended up swimming into the side wall whilst Don't Tell 'Im Pike and Neptuna were slowly but steadily swimming their way. Yellow Botmarine swam at incredible speeds and was able to set a World Record of 20:59 seconds with Drainpike a second later joining Yellow Botmarine. At some point, Neptuna had swam into the side wall which hindered its speed, despite this, it was able to swim past Don't Tell 'Im Pike and around 28 second after Drainpike had finished, it reached the end. Don't Tell 'Im Pike suffered an issue of being relatively overweight which weighed the robot to the bottom of the pool causing its to swim slowly whilst Hen-Ray didn't seem to get much traction after freeing itself from the side wall. Hen-Ray was able to swim, albeit very slowly towards the finish over 40 seconds after Neptuna whilst the fan favourite Don't Tell 'Im Pike failed to reach the end after it became immobile. Qualified: Yellow Botmarine & Drainpike Silver Fish vs Predator vs Sinking Feeling vs Techno Tyrant vs Jack Flash As Predator failed to move from its start position and Silver Fish had technical problems, it was a three way race between Sinking Feeling, Techno Tyrant and Jack Flash with Techno Tyrant making the best progress. Sinking Feeling was much slower compared to its opponents, Jack Flash was swimming beneath Techno Tyrant but the larger shark like robot was quicker at reaching the end. Jack Flash then finished 3 seconds later and Sinking Feeling managing to finish six seconds later. Qualified: Techno Tyrant & Jack Flash Cycling Whizz Bang 2 vs Loony Cycle Category:2002 Category:Episodes with Football Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Sumo Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Assault Course Category:Episodes with Cycling